


Five Things Rachel Learned at Prom

by this_is_your_song (rogueslayer)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/this_is_your_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Rachel Learned at Prom

#1: Slaps hurt.

Rachel examines the mark on her cheek in the mirror after the prom. It burns a little still, but only when she presses it, which she does, many times. She wonders again and again why Quinn did it. If it made her feel any better.

It probably did, she decided. Well, at least Rachel was able to help.

  
#2: Dresses are worth it.

Rachel does a little twirl in the mirror before she changes out of her dress and into her pajamas that night. She wants to savor the moment, just a little longer.

  
#3: Finn is an idiot.

Rachel falls on her bed and closes her eyes. Most nights it’s Finn she pictures, Finn holding her and kissing her and telling her she’s beautiful, but not tonight.

  
#4: Jesse is an idiot.

Why did they fight? Rachel wonders, rolling over in bed. They should know she’s not getting back with either of them. They’d just get in the way of her dream.

#5: Lipstick is messy.

She learned this when Quinn was kissing her, pushing her into a stall and pinning her up against the wall and slipping her tongue into her mouth and hands up under her dress and fingers into her underwear and eyelashes brushing her cheek and wetness on her face from Quinn’s tears and between her legs, too, and Quinn won’t stop, she won’t stop, and Rachel understands this, because she feels it too, and they’re both crying softly now, whether it’s from happiness or loss they are not sure, but Quinn’s make-up is getting everywhere and Rachel is wiping lipstick from her chin.

 


End file.
